1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to railway car trucks and particularly to a configuration of a truck bolster which provides an obstacle-free opening below a center plate on the bolster.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, bolsters used in railway car trucks were provided in a tubular construction where a center portion of the bolster below the center plate on the bolster had vertical sidewalls joining a top and a bottom member of the bolster. Holes were provided in the sidewall to allow access to the space and accommodate, as an example, various components of a braking system of the car.
Additionally, it was not uncommon to provide both lateral and longitudinal vertical reinforcing ribs within the center portion.